Aston Martin DB9
The Aston Martin DB9 is a V12-powered grand tourer coupé that Aston Martin produced between 2004 and 2016. The DB9 has received a few design changes since it entered production. It was altered with a front facelift, a re-designed interior, and minor exterior changes in 2008. It was altered again in 2009 with another minor facelift, but was fitted with new clear LED lights and a set of new standard wheels. In 2013, the DB9 saw another facelift and power increase. In 2016, production of the DB9 ceased and was replaced by the DB11. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' The Aston Martin DB9 appears in Need for Speed: Most Wanted. It is unlocked after the player defeats Blacklist Racer #7 - Kira Nakazato and costs $90,000. Blacklist Racer #3 - Ronald McCrea - drives a heavily modified DB9. Handling is the biggest weakness of the DB9 due to its heavy weight, as it tends to understeer in corners making it best utilised in pursuits. However, it can reach a high top speed. ''Need for Speed: Carbon'' The DB9 appears in Need for Speed: Carbon as a tier 2 Exotic class vehicle. It is also used by the leader of TFK - Wolf. It is unlocked once the player defeats Wolf in a Canyon Duel and costs $100,000. It can beat slower tier 2 cars, but will have issues beating quicker tier 2 cars. It suffers from heavy steering, but comes with respectable acceleration and a high top speed. Although, it doesn't accelerate as fast as the Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG and Dodge Charger SRT-8. The player must use a modified white DB9 in the bronze tier canyon drift event of the challenge series. ''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' The DB9 appears in Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City and is unlocked after Jenna is defeated in the PlayStation Portable release with a price tag of $79,000 or after EX is defeated in the Nintendo DS and Game Boy Advance releases. ''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' The Aston Martin DB9 was added to Need for Speed: ProStreet with the Booster Pack. It possesses a high top speed and responsive handling at the expense of below average acceleration. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' The Aston Martin DB9 appears as a tier 2 car in the PC, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360 releases of Need for Speed: Undercover. It is unlocked upon the player reaching Wheelman Level 9.5 and costs $172,000. It appears in the PlayStation 2 and Wii releases with a price tag of $68,000. The DB9 is an average performing car and is capable of reaching a top speed of 219 mph (352 km/h) with stock performance and 232 mph (373 km/h) with sufficiently upgraded performance parts. It appears as a tier 3 car in the PlayStation 2 and Wii releases. It is unlocked after the player defeats Nickel in a Highway Battle. ''Need for Speed: Shift'' The Aston Martin DB9 is classified as a tier 3 car in Need for Speed: Shift. It costs $160,000 and has a car rating of 8.90. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The Aston Martin DB9 is classified as a Modern C car in Shift 2: Unleashed, and can be purchased for $122,000. Its handling is rated at 3.51 and can brake from 60 - 0 mph in 3.22 seconds. Gallery NFSMWAstonMartinDB9Stock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' NFSMWAstonMartinDB9Ronnie.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (Ronnie's) NFSCAstonMartinDB9Stock.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' NFSCAstonMartinDB9Wolf.jpg|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Wolf's) 2011-08-28 00011.jpg|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Challenge Series) NFSCOTC_AstonMartinDB9.jpg|''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' NFSPSAstonMartinDB9.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' NFSUCPS2AstonMartinDB9.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation 2 and Wii) NFSUCPSPDB9.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation Portable) NFSUNAstonMartinDB9Stock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' NFSS2UDB9.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' NFSS2UWorksDB9.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works) es:Aston Martin DB9 Category:Exotics in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Boss Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City Category:Booster Pack Cars